


Revelations

by StereotypicalScorpio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalScorpio/pseuds/StereotypicalScorpio
Summary: Lance reflects on some personal dilemmas as they arrive back to earth. After finding a shocking surprise back home, he and Shiro bond over a mutual person; Keith.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, let alone my first Klance fanfic. It's terrible, I know. Sorry if there are any misspellings, English is not my first language. Have fun reading my trash ^^

He cannot believe how long it has took them to return home. How long has it been, a couple of months? A year? It certainly hasn’t been long compared to Shiro’s’… disappearance. Absence? Same thing. Don’t get him wrong, Lance loves the idea of returning home, he’s missed his mama and hermano’s, but… knowing that they won’t be there to greet him like his friends’ family’s kind of leaves him with a sour taste. Pidge has their mother and father waiting for them back home, lord knows why Matt decided to stay in space to fight a revolution. Seriously, here they have an opportunity to return home, pretend everything is okay for maybe a day and this guy decides to stay and fight? No gracias, Lance wants earth. 

Red purrs in his mind, filling him with a sort of determination that Lance just cannot explain. She is nothing like Blue, even if they are sisters. Red is bold, she is aggression, determination, recklessness all embodied in one being. Blue is love, she is strong will, cunning, and warmth. Not warmth like Red is, but Warmth, that feeling when you are accepted unconditionally. Maybe that’s why Lance had such trouble leaving her, giving her to Allura. He still misses his Blue girl, he visits her when everyone is off doing their own stuff, but Red has helped him cope.

There is some turbulence as they enter Earth’s atmosphere, Keith says something, but Lance isn’t paying him any attention. There are tears in his eyes as he sees the blue ocean, the land. The closer to ground that they get, the more buildings Lance begins to see. Keith says something again, but the damn space ninja can shut it, Lance is finally back home. He stumbles forward, clutching on to the pilots’ seat with a grip he never thought possible from himself. Red makes an amused sound, or at least Lance thinks it’s an amused sound. She can probably feel how excited he feels. “Voy a ver mi mama,” he whispers, the tears finally falling, some of the droplets landing on Keith’s armor.

Keith says something once more, his tone sounding worried but frankly Lance can give a damn. The other left him. Keith left him, and Lance had never felt so alone. It wasn’t the type of loneliness where you’re physically alone but emotional loneliness. Lance cannot connect to the other paladins like he could with Keith, like he has always been able to do. Shiro is his hero, no matter what happened with project Kuron. Hunk, his best friend, has been hanging out more and more with Pidge, even gave them a duo name, leaving Lance in the dust. It’s not like they exclude him, but what they talk about just goes over Lance’s head, causing him to doubt his intelligence once again. Allura has been spending more time with Coran, probably still hurt over what Lotor did… Everyone has someone. Keith was supposed to be his someone. But Keith isn’t even the same age as him anymore, he’s closer to Shiro and the fact that it leaves a foul taste in Lance’s mouth is a matter of debate. 

Red rocks one last time as they land on the ground, (the ground!) and dammit Lance isn’t ashamed to rush out, unable to meet Keith’s concerned eyes. Fuck, the other has grown. He isn’t the Keith that left, the emo teenager who probably hunted cryptids and listened to My Chemical Romance. He isn’t the short tempered and reckless leader that team Voltron had… no, he’s matured now. He is an **adult** ; god Lance can’t even wrap his head around the fact that the other is way older than him (and taller). Without even looking back, Lance races outside and breathes in the polluted air, his breath hitching. “We’re back,” he watches as the wind carries his words away… he watches as vehicles from the garrison appear in the distance. They’ll be here any minute. 

Keith places a hand on his shoulder, even though there is the armor between Lance can still feel the others heat. The half-galra clears his throat, subtly telling him to stand his ground. They glance at each other and come to a silent agreement. No matter what, they’ll protect each other, they’ll protect their teammates. Shiro.

The vehicles stop a good distance away and finally everyone is out of their lions. They stand in a line, together. They are Voltron, no one is going to intimidate them, especially people who have no clue what they have all gone through. 

Lance can see Iverson off in the distance, staring at them all with a look of complete shock before yelling at the officers pointing guns at them to stand down. “That’s Lance McClain, Katie Holt,” doesn’t that send a shock through the group, he knew? “Tsuyoshi Garett… Takashi Shirogane?” man, they can all hear the bewilderment in his voice.

Keith reaches out to grasp Shiro’s shoulder, causing the lump in Lance’s throat to turn foul. He doesn’t like to sha- not going there. Shiro takes a step forward, Allura and Coran both whispering their encouragement. He takes another step forward before eventually reaching the commander. Iverson doesn’t even hesitate to bring the lost pilot into a hug, something that makes the team feel both at ease and weary. The last thing anyone wants is to lose Shiro again.

It isn’t long before they are all allowed to come closer, the team hovering around Allura and Coran. Well. Keith and Punk are hovering around the princess. Lance has a feeling that Allura wants some distance between them, or maybe that’s just his heart telling him to let her go.

His eyes flicker as Mama and Papa Holt barge out of one of the cars, heading towards Pidge, Katie, pulling their daughter into a hug. He looks away when envy fills him up. He smiles at Hunk’s parents, the two wives crying as they hold their son. Keith hovers near his mother and Shiro, just as Shiro hovers Keith. They’re lucky, Lance believes, they have each other.

“Takashi?!” a voice rings out, shattering the small piece that had been forming. The team turn to look the source of the voice, a tall and dark-skinned man pushing through the officers and making his way towards them. “Takashi, is that you?” the man’s voice breaks, stopping midway.

Shiro visibly tenses up and suddenly everyone is ready to come to his deference. Pidge, in her parents embrace, pulls out her bayard. Hunk places his mother’s behind him, scowl determined. Keith doesn’t even hesitate to bring out his sword, and whoa did his eyes change colors or was that Lance’s mind? Lance himself steps up to stand beside Shiro, frowning. Shiro himself seems to finally realize his team’s mutual tenseness before lifting his hand and telling them to stand down, voice cracking at the end. “It’s… team, meet Adam,” he swallows, eyes never leaving the others features as if wanting to immortalize them forever. “He’s my fiancé,” he whispers, voice hoarse.

It feels like the wind was knocked out of Lance’s lungs. Shiro’s… fiancé?! “You’re gay?” he blurts out, wincing as the team turn to look at him, sans Shiro.

“Yeah…” Shiro breathes out, taking a step forward and leaving Lance behind. “Adam, I’m so sorry-” Shiro doesn’t even get to finish before having an armful of Adam. “… I came back.”

Lance turns away, heart thudding in his chest. His hero, Shiro, is gay. Gay. Shiro the hero, gay. Shiro likes men. Adam is Shiro’s fiancé and fuck if that doesn’t make Lance wince in pain. While they all were missing their families, Shiro who had been missing the longest had left his fiancé behind. Fuck, that hurts. Lance couldn’t possibly imagine leaving the person he was planning on marrying behind.

Pidge eyes Lance before returning to her parents, explaining that Matt decided to lead a rebellion, something she didn’t agree with at all. Keith moves up to grasp his shoulder again, asking him something but Lance can’t hear, won’t hear. He isn’t ready to forgive Keith just yet.

It’s about an hour later that Shiro finds him inside Red. Lance wasn’t too keen on staying outside, especially once they returned to the garrison. “Lance,” Shiro doesn’t sound surprised, then again, he was probably looking for him anyways.

He glances over to his hero, giving him a false smile, “Shiro, hey, what’s up man?” he puts down his journal, hiding his reflections away from the other.

Shiro glances around Red, almost as if trying to come up with what to say. “I saw your reaction earlier,” he says slowly, shoulders tense. “If… if you have a problem with my sexual orientation-” Lance cuts him off almost immediately.

“W-What?” Lance laughs awkwardly, “Shiro, no, dude, its 2018. I have no problem if you’re gay, it’s just that I was shocked that you had a fiancé…” Lance trails off at the others look, “that’s not what I meant!” he panics, standing up, “oh quiznak I’m just making things worse, aren’t I?” he bemoans.

Shiro’s expression cracks and gives Lance a genuine smile. “I think you’ve made your point. If that wasn’t why you were making a face… then why?” he asks, moving closer.

Lance feels his face warm up, flustered, “… I’ve been… fuck,” he covers his face, “I think I have feelings for a guy and I don’t understand. I like girls. Heck, the entire team knows about my crush on Allura! So why? Why all of a sudden?”

Shiro’s eyebrows? Gone. He’s silent as Lance continues to rant.

“Every single time he smiles at me, every time he acknowledges me, laughs with me… his laugh, oh quiznak, his laugh, Shiro. I want him to not stop but he left, he left me alone, and I can’t  
forgive him for that. Mama told me that I should never leave my heart on my sleeve-”

Shiro places a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “This guy… it wouldn’t happen to be Keith, now would it?” there’s amusement in his eyes.

Lance’s breath hitches and he turns to face Shiro with a loud outburst. “What? No!” his eyes shift around Reds com room, unable to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“It’s alright, Lance. I’m just glad you return his feelings,” never say that Shiro never played matchmaker.

“He does?” his voice sounds soft, fragile, even to his own ears. 

“First, we need to talk about your sexuality. So, you’re bi then?” Shiro asks, arms crossed, knowing that he’s probably being the overprotective older brother that Keith resents.

“Bi?” Lance furrows his eyebrows before hesitating, “I… I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it,” he admits, “I just knew I liked girls and now I like girls and Keith.”

Shiro nods slowly, “alright… well. That is a self-discovery for yourself, Lance.”

Lance stays silent, mulling it over. “Was this all you wanted to talk about?” he asks, knowing that the other might want to go back to their ex-fiancé (or are they back together?).

“Well, originally I was going to ask you to stop avoiding Keith since you’re all he has been talking about all day… to everyone. He stole my fiancé, Lance. Go talk to Keith.”

Lance looks even more flustered at hearing that. “He’s been talking about me?”

“Well, more than usual.”

“Oh,” Lance has no idea what to do with that information. “Yeah… Yeah, I’ll go talk to him,” he meets Shiro’s eyes, “thank you.”

Shiro grins, walking over to bring Lance into a hug, “we are a team, Lance. If you ever need anything, just ask us. If everyone’s busy, talk to me. We’re your friends, your family.”

Fuck, if Lance hadn’t been crying before he’s definitely crying now. “Thank you,” he pulls back, wiping the tears away, “thank you, Shiro.”

“You’re welcome,” Shiro ruffles Lance’s hair, “well. I’ll be off. Don’t overthink things, Lance, you and Keith are good for each other.”

“We’ll see,” Lance shrugs, watching as the other exits Red. 

Well. That conversation had not been what Lance had expected. “What do you say, girl?” he asks, eyes closing as he sits on the pilot seat, “should I go for it?” at the silence, Lance continues, “I’ve never been with another guy before…”

Without even hearing the words, Lance knows that Red supports her old and new pilots union. “You’re such a sap,” he teases gently, smiling to himself as he stands up, “well. Thank you for the encouragement, Red. See you tomorrow,” he exits his lion, mentally adding that he’ll keep her posted.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he will confront Keith on their mutual pinning. But tonight, he is going to enjoy earth food and his old garrison friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe you actually read this, welcome to my trash club


End file.
